(I wanna) make you shiver
by 1904
Summary: Es curioso cómo Hinata busca excusas estúpidas para quedarse a pasar la noche en casa de Kageyama. KageHina, oneshot. Top!Hinata, me he reído mucho escribiendo esto.


Hey, gracias **Maha**. Por animarme a escribirlo. Aunque me da la impresión de que le falta cohesión en general pero WHO CARES. PORN WITHOUT PLOT.

**(I wanna) make you shiver**

Es curioso cómo Hinata busca excusas estúpidas para quedarse a pasar la noche en casa de Kageyama. _Se me ha salido la cadena de la bici. El asfalto está mojado y me da miedo derrapar. Me duele el codo._ (Pero Hinata, no necesitas el codo para ir en bici) _Ya, pero el dolor me está bajando a la rodilla._

Normalmente, Kageyama no cede ante excusas tan pobres. Después de medio año de relación se ha vuelto inmune a los pucheros de Hinata y sabe (porque LO SABE BIEN) que si le dejara dormir en su casa todas las semanas, ninguno de los dos rendiría lo más mínimo en las prácticas del club.

Pero hoy es distinto.

Hoy Hinata parece más enérgico que de normal. Más directo, más limpio (si es que eso es posible). Hoy su presencia es más fuerte y es imposible no sentir la energía que desprende, el foco que pone en Kageyama durante todo el partido de práctica. Cada vez que le da la espalda, Kageyama siente sus ojos clavados en él. Cada vez que sus brazos se rozan, hay una chispa de corriente. Por eso no le extraña nada que al terminar el entrenamiento Hinata le acorrale en la puerta del instituto.

-Quiero ir a tu casa –esta vez es franco y directo.

Kageyama alza las cejas. Hinata le sostiene la mirada con intensidad (ha aprendido a hacerlo. Ha aprendido demasiado rápido)

-Hace dos semanas que no…

-_Hinata_.

-¡Pero yo quiero estar contigo! –Hinata levanta la voz y contiene un puchero, impaciente. Kageyama mira alrededor, comprobando que no haya nadie mirándoles, y se gira hacia Hinata de nuevo.

-Mira, yo también quiero, pero…

-¡Mañana es fiesta!

Hm.

Kageyama entorna los ojos mientras Hinata se balancea hacia delante y hacia atrás, enérgico y expectante.

Cuarenta minutos después, están comiéndose la boca en la cocina de casa de Kageyama, porque Hinata se le ha tirado encima al leer la nota de la nevera. _Hemos salido a cenar con unos amigos, Tobio. No nos esperes hasta tarde._ Kageyama se las arregla para sobrevivir al ataque de la pequeña bestia pelirroja y arrastrarle a su habitación. Para cuando le lanza a la cama, ambos tienen los labios rojos e hinchados, el pelo enredado y a Hinata le falta un calcetín.

-Qué te pasa, joder –Hinata le calla con otro beso salvaje, y Kageyama apenas puede pensar. Le muerde los labios, le besa la mejilla, le lame el cuello y baja a la clavícula-. Qué te pasa.

-Te quiero –Hinata jadea y enreda las manos en su pelo-. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

-Ya lo sé.

-Sí.

-Yo también.

-Sí.

-Te quiero, Hinata.

-Déjame follarte.

-QUÉ.

Kageyama se separa y le mira desde arriba con HORROR. ABSOLUTO.

-_QUÉ_ –repite, y Hinata se mueve con él, le sigue, le hace sentarse en la cama.

-Quiero que me dejes hacértelo esta vez. Quiero probarlo. No es tan malo, de verdad –por un momento parece dudar. Baja la mirada y se sonroja un poco, y a Kageyama se le instala algo líquido y denso en el fondo del estómago cuando oye a Hinata hablar con _ese_ tono de voz -. A mí me gusta cuando me lo haces tú.

Kageyama contiene la respiración. Cómo es capaz de sobrevivir a este chico, no lo sabe. Pero sabe que su mano se mueve sola al buscar el rostro de Hinata, y su boca es dulce cuando le besa otra vez. Llevan medio año saliendo, aunque puede contar con los dedos de las manos el número de veces que se han acostado. Y en todas ellas, Hinata ha sido el que… el… bueno, Kageyama ha dominado la situación. Es algo que parecía estar decidido sin hablar. Y no es que Kageyama esté en contra de cambiar los roles de vez en cuando, es que…

Es que no sabe si tiene ganas de que le metan nada por detrás.

Pero Hinata parece impaciente, parece morirse de ganas de que Kageyama confíe en él. Eso lo sabe perfectamente. Y le quiere, y en realidad no tiene ninguna razón para decir que no.

Le besa más profundo, le arrastra a su regazo y nota cómo Hinata se pega a él. Nota cómo le busca. Lengua, y dientes, y manos debajo de su camiseta. Le cuesta romper el beso, porque es adictivo, pero lo hace y esconde su cara junto a su oreja para morderla. Siente que está ardiendo y que va a colapsar de un momento a otro.

-Vas a tener que convencerme –escucha a Hinata jadear y estremecerse-. De que no es tan malo en realidad.

Lo siguiente es un nudo de brazos y piernas y lenguas y de repente tiene a Hinata encima besándole como si se le fuera la vida en ello y clavándole al colchón. Kageyama no sabe de dónde la saca, esa fuerza descomunal. Pero le está inmovilizando contra la cama y es imposible escapar.

(No es que Kageyama no quiera escapar de Hinata)

(Es que no _puede_)

Hay una mano debajo de su camiseta y otra entre sus piernas. Hinata se ríe

-Quítate la ropa –Hinata se despega de sus labios lo justo para hablar.

-Quítamela tú.

Joder, encima que se deja no va a estar él haciendo todo el trabajo.

A Hinata le tiemblan un poco las manos a pesar de todo. A pesar de toda esa seguridad y esa cabezonería, se le notan los nervios en la manera apresurada y brusca que tiene de sacarle la camiseta. E intenta disimular que se le enredan los dedos con el botón de sus pantalones y al final es Kageyama quien tiene que desabrocharlos; y Hinata sonríe como un gilipollas _eh, llevas __los calzoncillos que me gustan_, y Kageyama pone los ojos en blanco _a ti te gusta toda mi ropa interior._

-A mí lo que me gusta es arrancártela.

Cómo puede ser tan franco.

Kageyama maldice y logra contener una especie de gemido ahogado cuando Hinata se frota contra él con todo el descaro del mundo. Está sonriendo, el muy cabrón. Mueve las caderas en círculos y ronronea como un gatito. No sabe cuándo se ha desnudado Hinata ni cuándo han acabado sus calzoncillos en el suelo pero es todo piel contra piel y podría correrse sólo con eso. Hinata hace _ah_, ese sonido desde el fondo de la garganta. Es urgente y desesperado y Kageyama quiere oírlo una y otra vez.

A partir de ahí es todo rápido y un poco confuso. Es calor, lengua por todas partes, sábanas que se enredan y besos con la boca abierta. Menos mal que tiene lubricante de otras veces porque si no, ni de coña hubiera accedido. Hinata tiene los dedos largos, eso lo aprende rápido. Está dentro de él, primero un dedo, luego tres. Es una sensación incómoda y nueva, y no sabe todavía si le gusta. No está acostumbrado a no tener el control de la situación y le _molesta_ exponerse tanto. Pero Hinata le besa, le acaricia, le dice que está todo bien, y Kageyama le cree. Porque en el fondo sabe que se trata de eso. De creer en él. De confiar.

(Aunque la cosa se complica cuando Hinata saca los dedos y los sustituye por otra cosa porque FRANCAMENTE no recordaba que la tuviera tan larga y duele tres vidas y Kageyama está a punto de tirar a Hinata de la cama de una patada porque apenas puede soportarlo)

-¡Joder Kageyama, estate quieto!

-¡Pero es que ESTO DUELE, OSTIA!

-¡Te dolerá más si no te relajas!

-NO QUIERO NADA EN MI CULO, JODER.

-¡PUES HABERLO DECIDIDO ANTES DE QUE TE LO METIERA!

-SÁCALO –Kageyama se remueve, gritando. Menos mal que no hay nadie más en casa-. NO. NO LO SAQUES. TE VOY A MATAR.

Y tira la cabeza hacia atrás y aprieta los dientes, tratando de acostumbrarse a la invasión. La sangre le abrasa las venas y no hay suficiente aire en la habitación. Respirar se le hace un mundo. Duele. Arde. Está QUEMANDO por dentro. Hinata busca su mano a tientas, entrelaza los dedos, la lleva a su boca y le besa la palma. Cuando nota que el cuerpo de Kageyama empieza a relajarse, se inclina y le besa los labios, muy suave. Kageyama le responde y le habla en un susurro (_está bien__,__ vale, no quería gritarte, no pasa nada_) y le aprieta fuerte contra su cuerpo cuando Hinata empieza a moverse con cierta timidez.

-Quiero –es un jadeo entrecortado.

-Sí.

-Quiero que te corras.

_Sí. Vale. Házmelo. Haz que me corra. _Kageyama no puede responder a eso, no es capaz de articular palabra. Está saturado. _Fóllame hasta que tenga que suplicar. _Las palabras se le amontonan en la lengua y no puede pronunciarlas, porque Hinata se mueve y le abrasa.

_Ah._

-¿Bien?

Kageyama asiente con la cabeza y se agarra a su espalda. La clava las uñas, mueve las caderas para ajustarse a su ritmo y pide más. Másmásmás. Hinata sonríe contra su piel caliente y le lame el cuello de arriba abajo. Le masturba con una mano, no para de hablarle. Le dice _Tobiotobiotobio. _Le muerde la oreja y jadea muy rápido al ritmo de sus embestidas. _Eres perfecto. Quería follarte, quería follarte TANTO. Mírate. Tobio. Eres perfecto._

Jesús.

Es demasiado.

El contacto con la piel desnuda. La fricción. El mundo se reduce a Hinata y sus embestidas, Hinata y sus manos, Hinata y su voz rompiéndose en gemidos. Está precioso. Es todo lo que puede pensar Kageyama. Está todo sudado, brillante y precioso y perfecto y _está dentro de mí_. Le besa de nuevo y el gemido ronco que le sube por la garganta es animal. Kageyama siente que se deshace y se funde porque Hinata le está follando. Brusco y dulce y urgente a la vez.

Y es perfecto.

Se corre rápido e intenso, una descarga brutal. Hinata le sigue casi al instante y cuando termina está casi temblando. No sabe dónde poner las manos. Tiene esa mirada en la cara, esa que dice _hemos hecho esto juntos, estoy contigo. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero__._ Le mira como si no existiera nada más en el mundo y es abrumador. Kageyama no sabe qué hacer con tanta intensidad. Si no sabe ni cómo volver a respirar.

-Me gusta mucho –aún está jadeando y tiene mechones pelirrojos pegados a la frente por el sudor-, me gusta mucho que confíes en mí.

Kageyama desvía la mirada involuntariamente por un momento y su mano encuentra la de Hinata para apretarla. Cierra los ojos, intenta respirar y le mira de nuevo.

-Tú lo haces fácil.

Hinata se ríe, todavía con ese brillo flotando a su alrededor. Cómo puede quererle tanto.

-¿Quieres darte una ducha antes de que vuelvan tus padres? Dios, estamos asquerosos.

-De quién crees que es la culpa.

Hinata le responde con un beso en la mejilla y se pone de pie, desnudo. Se estira como un gato y se gira para mirarle, radiante. Kageyama quiere volver a meterle en la cama con él, hundirle en las sábanas y ahogarse en su olor el resto de su vida. No dejarle marchar. Porque desde que le dejó entrar en su vida, tiene miedo de que Hinata se canse, se harte y dé media vuelta para salir. Pero en todo este tiempo no parece haberlo hecho, y es reconfortante encontrar alivio en algo así. De modo que se incorpora también, coge la mano de Hinata y le arrastra hacia el pasillo sin mirarle.

-Ven a la ducha conmigo.

En la oscuridad del pasillo puede oír a Hinata reírse detrás de él mientras tropieza con sus propios pies camino del baño. Y Kageyama se permite sonreír, apretar más fuerte su mano y sentir cómo se le llena el pecho. Es cálido. Y sabe que no se equivoca al pensar que todo estará bien, todo estará en su sitio, mientras ellos dos permanezcan juntos.


End file.
